


feel my love

by sweetnightdaisies



Series: sixty days verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, adele my luv, blaine is terminally ill, bri doing what she does best, comforting kurt, he has leukemia, hes very weak, its very sad, klangst, no really this is kinda sad, part of a fic im writing rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightdaisies/pseuds/sweetnightdaisies
Summary: Before Blaine got worse, Kurt remembered how Blaine held him at that motel. It was peaceful, loving and gentle. For a moment then, nothing existed except for them. Blaine didn’t have leukemia. Kurt wasn’t holding onto a boy who was dying. They were just two boys in love. Them against the world.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: sixty days verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! chances are you came from my stan twitter (@BWAYCRlSS) if so, HELLO ILY THANK U FOR READING. even if you didn't come from there, hey i still love u. this fic deals w mentions of death and a whole lotta klangst. if this is triggering for u, please do not read this! this is actually a small part from my fic im writing right now and i felt inspired to write this scene so ya. enjoy hehe 
> 
> (im not a doctor so im sorry if medically - this is inaccurate. i kept it as vague as i could)

Blaine opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted his sight. A sprinkle of sunlight trickled into the room and it shined perfectly on Kurt’s pale face. He smiled lightly, adoring the way Kurt’s chestnut hair was growing nicely. 

When he tried to raise his hand, Blaine felt his heart sink to his stomach. His body was so frail and weak that even lifting his hand up took up so much energy. Gritting his teeth, the young boy tried again. 

_ Come on. Come on, this is fucking pathetic. Just.. Just fucking -  _

Kurt was jolted awake by Blaine’s groan of frustration. He sat up quickly on the bed, frantically looking down at his boyfriend. 

“Honey? You okay? What’s wrong?” 

A strangled cry came out of Blaine’s mouth as he smacked his head fiercely on his pillow. Shame rose in Blaine, making him tremble slightly. Blaine let the tears roll down his cheeks, resisting the urge to start crying. 

“What is it, sweetie? Hey, babe,” Kurt tried to get Blaine’s attention as he watched his boyfriend clench his jaw, “do I need to call the nurse?” 

“I can’t fucking move. I don’t have the strength to,” Blaine seethed through gritted teeth, “I just wanted to..” 

His anger slowly turned into desperation. Blaine couldn’t help the sob that escaped his mouth. 

“Oh, honey,” Kurt mumbled, sinking into the bed next to Blaine. 

Before Blaine got worse, Kurt remembered how Blaine held him at that motel. It was peaceful, loving and gentle. For a moment then, nothing existed except for them. Blaine didn’t have leukemia. Kurt wasn’t holding onto a boy who was dying. They were just two boys in love. Them against the world. 

Now, Kurt felt like the complete opposite. It felt like the whole world was against Blaine. Blaine had leukemia and he was dying. Kurt cradled Blaine in his arms, trying to soothe the crying teen. Blaine’s skinny frame shook as sobs racked his body. All Kurt could do was rub Blaine’s arms soothingly and repeatedly kiss the top of Blaine’s head. 

Kurt hated this so much. Seeing his usual charming, cheerful and lively Blaine completely broken down and distraught made Kurt want to kick and scream and throw around everything in the hospital room. 

“I just wanted to touch your h-hair. I can’t even, can’t even,” Blaine hiccuped. 

Shushing him, Kurt gently cupped Blaine’s jaw in his hand. 

“I know, sweetie, I know. It’s okay, it’s okay,” Kurt quietly whispered. 

Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his and brought it up to his own head, letting Blaine’s fingers brush over his short hair. 

“See? Can you feel it? It’s growing nicely,” the older boy said, “feels like grass.” 

Blaine made a noise at the back of his throat. Even while he was completely livid and just so upset, Kurt somehow made it easier for him to smile. He closed his eyes, feeling Kurt’s prickly buzzed hair on his fingertips. Slowly, Kurt shifted Blaine’s hands down to his own lips. 

Kurt placed a gentle kiss onto each of Blaine’s knuckles. Blaine’s hazel eyes fluttered open again and he breathed deeply, calming him down instantly. With a small smile, Kurt carefully watched as Blaine relaxed. 

Silence hung in the air for a while. Kurt waited patiently, as he always did with Blaine. He’d wait fifty years, if it meant that they could just stay cuddled up like this forever. 

After a while, Kurt noticed Blaine stopped sniffling and his chest was rising up and down slowly. Most of Blaine’s outbursts usually lasted a while, but he was always quick to calm down. Turns out, freaking out over something just made Blaine more tired. 

It didn’t matter how many times Blaine slept. With all the medicine and therapy sessions and physical pain, Blaine was always too weak and tired. His usual olive skin was gone, replaced with a sickly pale brown. What was once his well-built body was replaced by a skinnier and more fragile body. Even his luscious curly locks were gone. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine rasped, breaking the silence. 

“For?” Kurt frowned, still holding onto Blaine’s hands up to his face. Blaine could feel Kurt’s eyelashes brush past his skin and he sighed contently.

“Everything. This all.. It sucks,” Blaine hated how he couldn’t think of the right words.

“It does.” 

“How the fuck did everything go so downhill? All I ever wanted was us and I had to get you in the most miserable way possible.”

“You’ve always had me. You’ll always have me,” Kurt simply said. 

Blaine scoffed and faced the ceiling, “I’m dying, Kurt. I wanted us forever but I can’t even have you for the next month, never mind forever.” 

Refusing to let Blaine be this negative, Kurt shifted on the bed and moved his body so that Blaine was forced to look at him dead in the eyes. 

“Blaine, I know you can’t promise me forever. But all that matters is now, okay? I’m here now and I’m going to be here for the next minute and the next hour and I’ll be here tomorrow. And you’re going to fight this, you hear me? You’re going to fight this fucking illness so we can have  _ us _ for the next week and next month and next year.” 

When Blaine opened his mouth to argue, Kurt surged forward and pressed his lips against his. It was soft yet fierce, gentle yet stern, sweet yet bitter. Blaine sighed into the kiss, practically melting into it as he let go of his doubt. 

Not today, Blaine thought to himself, Kurt needed this. He needed the hope that Blaine would get better. He needed Blaine to be here and who was Blaine to deny him of that? Besides, it wasn’t like they had much time. 

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, watching his boyfriend stare back at him with sad glazed eyes. He hovered over Blaine and pecked his forehead, nose and lips again. Settling down beside Blaine, Kurt placed his head in the crook of Blaine’s neck. He adjusted Blaine’s arms for him so that they were wrapped loosely around Kurt’s waist. 

He then held onto Blaine’s body, his thumb softly caressing Blaine’s cheek. Blaine basically preened and leaned into his touch. 

They were quiet again, except for Kurt’s mindless humming. He was humming a song Blaine knew, a song so familiar it made his brain itch. It was a nice change from the constant beeping Blaine had grown accustomed to hearing. 

It hit Blaine then. 

“You’re singing the song from the karaoke bar,” Blaine gasped. 

Kurt smiled into Blaine’s neck, nodding as he continued to hum. 

Blaine shut his eyes and tried to remember that eventful night. Truthfully, sneaking out from the hospital to go to a karaoke bar wasn’t exactly one of Kurt’s best ideas but God, he didn’t regret a single minute. Watching Kurt stand on that small stage and sing that beautiful ballad was a memory Blaine wanted imprinted everywhere. 

The whole time Kurt sang, he didn't take his eyes off Blaine even once.

“Sing it for me?” 

Blaine’s voice was small, like a child asking for a bedtime story. Needless to say, Kurt could never say no to Blaine. He nodded into Blaine’s neck and breathed in the smell of his freshly washed hospital gown. 

_ “When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case,”  _ Kurt’s melodious voice started singing, _ “I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love.”  _

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt, prompting Kurt to hold him tighter. 

_ “When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love. _ ” 

Leaning his cheek on top of Kurt’s head, Blaine willed himself to let Kurt’s voice lull him to a daze. He listened to every word Kurt sang, hanging onto every syllable and pause. 

_ “I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you to make you feel my love.”  _

Blaine felt his entire body warm up at that. Indeed, Blaine would do anything for Kurt. Even if it meant fighting an illness that was trying its very best to kill him. He managed to find a silver of strength and squeezed Kurt’s body, kissing the top of his head. 

_ “To make you feel my love.”  _

  
  



End file.
